wotwsfandomcom-20200213-history
Flare
Flare is a rather quiet member of Whitestar's group. Once assassinated to kill Whitestar and break the group apart, she now travels around with them to find the shards. But still she is very untrusted by a few members of the group... Backstory Flare used to live back in the Electric Realm, with her mother Stella, and with her older sister and brother, Night and Fallen. Yet unlike other realms, they all lived in a pack together, seperated from the other wolfs from the realm. Most of the pack members were half bloods, some half dark, that had been kicked from their village, for being "untrustworthy". Flare (along with her brother and sister) was also half dark, their father Thunder (who they didnt know) lived in the dark realm. The only problem was, that he was angry with Stella, he wanted his pups. So, one night, he led a patrol out to kidnap the pups and take them back to the dark realm. It all went to chaos. Thunder ended up killing his own mate to steal the pups, and the rest of the pack were killed, or left to burn in the flames. Growing up in the dark realm, Flare and her siblings were trained up to become assassions; they weren't as strong as the rest of the dark realm wolfs, but they were very fast. Eventually, after the sudden disapperance of Blackout; Flare was given the task of assasinating White star, the only white wolf left in existance... Meeting the guardians After setting off on her task of elimating Whitestar from the group. Flare began to actually see the wrong in her own ways. After killing the mother of a certain light realm wolf known as Beamer, she began to feel bad in her actions for once. Even when she finally caught up with the guardians in the sand realm, she ended up not even trying to kill Whitestar. This all led down to her saving Beamer from the ice shards that had began to fall whilst in the ice cave. Nearly dying whilst doing this, she was saved by no other than Whitestar herself. Not soon after this, Flare joined the group, though many disaggreed with this. As she seemed very "untrustworthy" Family Father- Thunder- Status: Alive Mother- Stella- Status: Dead Brother- Night- Status: Alive Sister- Fallen- Status: Alive Grandmother- Spectra- Status: Unknown Personality Flare has always been, since joining the guardians, "the quiet one". Being very shy and cautious around the others, Flare really doesn't like to speak much. Although, before joining the guardians, Flare used to have a very big personality. She always had a short temper, was never afraid to speak out and at some times could even be boastful. Though still, Flares personality can be unpredictable, she can suddenly be sad at times, sometimes she will even rage. So you never have any idea what she may do... Around White star, Flare is unusually quiet but and now then tends to speak out if something seems wrong. Around Blackout, she doesn't show it but she can be quite protective of her (after all they did grow up with each other). Around Sand leaf and River spirit, now and then she does actually sometimes enjoy watching them mess about. But towards Sand leaf she can be slightly protective, knowing how losing her brother must have felt awful. Towards Sky step, Flare is strangely quite cautious, just like with White star. Strangely enough, the only wolf she acts normal around with is no other than the pup Beamer. Around him Flare is always a variety of personality's, being boastful at times, and sometimes even playful. Powers Electricity- Flare can struck her enemies down with powerful blasts of electricity; the electricity's colour can change colour usually depending on Flare's mood. It cant kill usually, but an leave the enemy in spazing out for a while. Speed- Speed runs in Flare's family. It had always been a tradition in her pack, before it was destroyed of course. Flare can run in incredible speeds, but it will tire her greatly, sometimes even making her collapse. Camouflage- Flare can turn invisible, to match with her surroundings, though its very hard to do. She can do this for quite a while before it eventually wears off. But she's always been quite clumsy with this trick. Dark Electricity- When Flare gets angry, her dark electricity is activated. You can tell when this happens, her personality changes greatly. This electricity is nothing to mess around with, on touch it can be extricating pain that can sometimes even leave the virus attached to you. There is an antidote, but its very hard to find. Usually only the electric wolfs who get very angry (like Flare) are able to activate it. But other, much more greater wolfs are able to control its power for their own good. Activating the power is a good way of getting away a strong enemy, but it comes with a cost if you cant control it. You completely lose your mind...